The present disclosure relates to the dispensing of custom food products. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to nozzles for mixing two or more substances to dispense a custom mixture.
As restaurants, concessions, and vending services move towards increased customized product offerings and consumers look for a more personalized food experience, vendors are looking for new ways to incorporate these trends. A dispenser of custom flavored food products is thus desirable in the field. Mixing of custom flavored food products presents challenges as two one or more semi-solid food stuffs are designed to be mixed into a homogenous or semi-homogenous product for delivery to the user for consumption.
U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2010/0147875 discloses a device for introducing additive fluids to a primary fluid that includes a body having a central bore for flow therethrough of a stream of primary fluid and a plurality of fluid flow channels in the body. Each channel extends between an inlet to the channel for connection to an associated supply of additive fluid and a plurality of outlet orifices from the channel that open into a surface of the body around and outside of an exit from the central bore.
U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2016/0332176, entitled “Apparatuses, Systems, and Method for Dispensing Condiments,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses dispensing of condiments having a base component and at least one additive. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/353,494, entitled “Systems and Methods of Custom Condiment Dispensing,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses dispensers and methods for dispensing custom condiments. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/585,974, entitled “Frozen Beverage Dispensing Machines with Multi-Flavor Valves,” which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses valves and nozzles for dispensing a mixed beverage having a base fluid and an additive fluid.